Small bio for Vampire knight!
by priestess Venus
Summary: ok,this is a gift! its about vampire knight with many quotes and dialogues,hope you like it R


Hello!

First of all: THIS IS A PRESENT!A GIFT! For my friend who loves Vampire knight ^^

**THIS IS FOR YOU SIMON-KUN!**

So,these are some informations about the Anime vampire knight,though he is to busy,I saved all (not all!the main parts!) informations from web so he can have them very easy^^

DISC: I owe nothing!

* * *

PART ONE: _CHARACTERS_

**Kaname Kuran**

Age: 10000+

Height: 184 cm

Family:

Juri Kuran (Mother / Decendant, Deceased)  
Yuki Kuran (Sister / Fiancee / Decendant)  
Rido Kuran (Uncle / Decendant, Deceased)  
Senri Shiki (Cousin / Decendant

*"Kaname" means "hinge" or "door".

*The kanji of Kuran, is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning "nine," and ran, meaning "orchid": "nine orchids". "Kuran" is the japanese pronunciation for "Clan."

**Appearance:**

Kaname is a tall, fairly built Pureblood vampire with a youthful look. He shares a similar appearance with Haruka and Rido Kuran; like Haruka and Rido, Kaname has reddish-brown hair and garnet colored eyes. Kaname's hair is similar in style to Rido's but is slightly shorter, less curly, and a little straighter. Like all vampires, he has a pale complexion. Kaname wears his clothes like a gentleman; his uniform is always prim, proper and perfectly buttoned. However, when he is wearing casual clothes, he is more careless about it, wearing more loose clothing usually not buttoned up completely. In her side notes, Matsuri Hino admits that this was a slight detail she'd accidentally overlooked.

**Relationships:**

Yuki Kuran

Yuki and Kaname have a complicated past that goes back to when they were children. Yuki is Kaname`s younger sister, fiancee and also descendent as his history was revealed. Kaname loves Yuki very much, but often his motives toward her can be overprotective, such as locking her up. But soon, later mentioned in the manga chapters, Kaname reveals his secrets towards Yuki and states that her real brother was taken away by Rido, and Kaname was brought back alive with Yuki's brothers powers. Yuki then sees Kaname as someone more than a brother, but as her fiancee. Yuki wishes to start over with Kaname after she knows his secret. Kaname agrees, but he later leaves to pursue his original plans. Later in the chapters, Kaname said Yuki was a hindrance to his plans. He tells Yuki to abandon him

Zerp Kiryu

Kaname and Zero have disliked each other since their first meeting. One could say that they are archnemesis of one other due to different perspectives and methods. They both show very strong feelings to Yuki and envy each other from time to time. Due to this, they also share a limited amount of tolerance to one another when Yuki's safety is concerned.

**Powers:**

Like all Pureblood vampires, Kaname is immortal and can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart or cutting off his head. Like all vampires,he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks from. Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable . However in the manga, he has stated that when his mind wanders he "loses control", as seen when he accidentally burns a hole in the wall (in the manga) and a tree (in the anime), both barely missing Takuma, and also shatters a window. Kaname has demonstrated the following abilities:

*Telekinesis.

*Erasing memories

*Creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages and a wolf from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran manor. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another person and wields his telekinetic powers.

*Transformation of his body into a weapon

*Control of multiple vampires by his command against their will.

*Changing the physicality of his body . changing his body into an infant.

**Quotes**

_"You're so scary... Mr. Disciplinary Committee."_ (To Zero)

_"I've always been alone. The only one that can bring warmth into my life, is you."_ (To Yuki)

_"You could never betray her, because you are under her obligation. You are being let to live because of that, Zero. By me."_ (To Zero)

_"You want me to slap you. You're an odd girl."_ (To Ruka)

_"Aido, I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you again."_ (To Aido)

_"Yuki, the safest place is beside me."_ (To Yuki)

**Zero Kiryu (錐生 零)**

Age:18

Height:181 cm

*Zero was not the character's original name, which was changed in order to be stronger.

*Zero's first name is the kanji for _rei_, meaning "zero."

*In his last name, _Kiryu_, the _ki_ means "auger" or "drill," and the _ryu_ means "life."

*ChuanYi translation romanize his surname as "Kiriyu", Viz and fan translations use "Kiryu".

**Appearance**

Zero is a tall, slender young man with silver-white hair and amethyst eyes, which are portrayed as being much lighter in the manga. Zero is a casual dresser, his clothes picked out by Yuki, and is usually wearing his school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He also wears three silver earrings, one his left ear cartilage (top) and two on his right (bottom). Zero bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, on the left side of his neck originally used to suppress his vampire side, and later used to tame him. Throughout the series, he has grown muscular and taller.

Zero is considered to be attractive by a few girls from the Day Class although his cold nature scares most of them away. Shizuka Hio even stated after meeting him as an adult that he had become very handsome.

**Personality**

Zero is generally a composed character, though occasionally he can act with coldness and hostility, especially towards Kaname. Zero is a gentle person though appears otherwise. Due to his childhood, he builds barriers around himself rather than opening up to Yuki when they first got to know each other, a trait that is still evident even in the latest chapters of the manga. Yet despite this, he has a kind heart, who longs to protect humans, and will never betray the one he holds dear (Yuki).

**Relationships**

Yuki Kuran and Zero Kiryu became childhood friends when Zero was sent to live with Kaien Cross after the murder of his parents by Shizuka. He has romantic feelings for Yuki, and despite the fact that she was actually a Pureblood vampire, he continues to care for her. It is even said by Yuki that she must hide a part of her heart regarding him before leaving wih Kaname, and that part of her heart belongs to him, implying that she may have feelings for him. Due to the circumstances, they can not be together because she is a Pureblood vampire. She continues to defend him even though their relationship is a bit strained now

**Quotes**

_*"They are just beasts who took human forms!" (To Yuki)_

_*"I feel like...I'll go mad ...if I'm not hunting vampires during the night." (To Yuki)_

_*"She's literally useless!" (To Yuki and Kaien)_

_*"Drink my blood...Yuki. Prove that you are what I'm supposed to hate. Prove it." (To Yuki)_

_*"They're beasts in human form! How can you trust them? Tell me!" (To Kaien)_

_*"Are you going to let me live, Kuran?" (To Kaname)_

_*"Drinking blood on school ground is prohibited. Perhaps you were drunk with the sweet smell of blood, Aido." (To Hanabusa)_

_*"Do you really want to know?" (To Yuki)_

_*"I am not your adopted son! You may have cared for me, but I did not allow you to ADOPT me!" (To Kaien)_

_*"Don't talk about my parents like that!" (To Yagori)_

_*"Shoot me. Shoot me before I turn into a Level E." (To Yuki)_

_*"I'll come back. I promise...Yuki." (To Yuki)_

**Yuki Kuran**

Age:17

Height: 162

*Yūki is a combination of _yū_, meaning "tender" or "kind", and _ki_, meaning "princess". Interestingly enough another meaning of _yūki_ ( 勇気 ) is "courage", whereas Yuki can also mean (雪, _yuki_) "snow" as well.

*Officially romanized as "Yuki" in Viz media publications and Chuang yi publications. Fan translations more accurately use "Yuuki" as the romanji.

*Kaien Cross knew Yuki's name beforehand. He says to Yuki that Kaname told him that all girls are princesses of Nature and thus will name her Yuki and she is Kaien's 'tender princess

**Appearance**

Yuki has large reddish-brown eyes and in her ten years as a human, has short dark brown hair. After Yuki returns to being a Pureblood vampire, her hair grows out to be more than twice as long as it previously was and she possesses a more mature look, very much resembling her mother, Juri Kuran. She had been considered to have her father's kind gaze. Her body, although still petite in structure also becomes more perfectly proportioned. Yuki has grown taller considerably over the year, now up to Zero's shoulder.

**Relations**

Kaname Kuran

Kaname is Yuki's admired savior, her Pureblood brother, fiancee and ancestor. They have a long and complicated history. At times, it could be even viewed as mysterious which leads their relationship to be ambiguous. Although Yuki seems to love both Kaname and Zero, she still chose to leave Cross Academy with Kaname Kuran, as she loved Kaname more since Kaname is the start of her world.

******************** MORE KANAME QUOTES!***********************

You're a disgrace to all vampires.

You can eat those. I'm fine with this one.(after having received Yuuki's chocolates)

Headmaster Cross, how much longer are you going to keep Zero in the Day Class? That time is approaching for him.

A human bitten by pureblood vampires turn into vampires themselves. When that happens, there can be only one of two results, Their blood becomes toxic and die, or slowly suffering the pain of transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't possess this dark power that purebloods have. I respect his strength of will, he was only a human, yet he resisted the powerful vampire instinct for four years.

You have been reduced to a bloodthirsty beast, Zero Kiryuu.

You devoured her mercilessly. She can't even stand up. Was Yuuki's blood delicious?

The blood has stopped flowing, but the puncture wounds... he really pierced you deeply. Yuuki... does it hurt? ...Are you afraid of vampires now?

It's all right. You be just the way you are, Yuuki. You're different from the Night Class students who wait on me... You're a warm-hearted girl, Yuuki. That's more than enough.

Yuuki, I can't keep my composure when my dear girl has been pierced by someone else.

Yuuki is my dear girl. The only one in the entire world.

Yuuki. This is the safest place for you to be.

Humans should never be turned into vampires. But in the old days, hidden from history, when the war between vampires and vampire hunters was at its peak, vampires turned many humans into vampires to use in battle. And now the aristocrats have the duty to manage those survivors. Sometimes we have to kill them off...

It's all right, for now. Yuuki will eventually come to me.

I've been wondering ever since before why do you always look so sad whenever you're with me

Yuuki... You make me cruel.

Do you want to become a vampire, Yuuki? Become a blood sucking monster like me...live for eternity...by my side?

I´ve never told straight out...but you already know, don´t you Yuuki? I love you more than anything in the world...

Are you sure? Even if the hidden truth is drenched in blood...Do you still want to know...? (to Yuuki)

You're the only person who've given me warmth...I've been afraid that you would hate me if you knew the truth

You will never be betrayed.

(to Yuuki) You have stopped opening your heart to me. That's the only thing about you that has to change.

Yuuki is... the beloved daughter that Haruka and Juuri protected in secret and... the one born to become my wife. If Yuuki still desires it...

What is beautiful is not the world, but your beautiful eyes that embraces it.

Since when did you stop telling me things, Yuuki?

_**Dialogues!**_

****  
**Zero Kiryuu**: You still can't go outside the school grounds alone!

**Yuuki Cross**: ... I can!

**Zero Kiryuu**: I know you're afraid to. If you go outside the school you remember, don't you... that not all vampires are "well-behaved" like Kaname Kuran

**Yuuki Cross**: Shut up! I'm not afraid of what happened ten years ago.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Zero Kiryuu**:It is the vampire hunter's duty to kill vampires

**Kaname Kuran**: Then why didn't you kill him first? perhaps, Kiryuu, you sympathized with him?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Kaname Kuran**:It would be a problem if you die now. I've let you live this far because you've been useful to Yuuki, and I know that you would never betray her.

**Zero Kiryuu**: Just like you, deciding things for me...

**Kaname Kuran**:Because my feelings for Yuki are probably the same as yours.

**Zero Kiryuu**:...I...just want Yuuki to be able to laugh from her heart.

**Kaname Kuran**:As do I.

**Zero Kiryuu**: There is no need for her to sacrifice anything.

**Kaname Kuran**:That is correct.

**Kaname Kuran**: You're the only person who've given me warmth...I've been afraid that you would hate me if you knew the truth

**Yuuki Cross**: ...I would never hate you.

**Kaname Kuran**: Then prove it...Become my lover?

* * *

^_^ that was all! Hope you liked it!

And thank you for reading,dont forget to review!


End file.
